a typical day in Ben 's life
by veronique2
Summary: a typical day in Ben 's life as the title says...


Author: Vero  
  
Title: a typical day in Ben 's life.  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: the title tell what is it about..  
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: humor/satire Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated  
  
Author's note: it's just silly Ben woke up. Michael was near him, still sleepy. Michael put a quick  
  
kiss on Ben's lips and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Okay baby," said Ben with a large smile.  
  
Ben stood up and cleaned up the bed. He heard Michael sing in the  
  
shower. "One day my prince will come." Ben smiled. Michael was not a  
  
great singer but it was so good to hear him singing in the morning.  
  
He went to the kitchen and cooked the breakfast, some pancakes, eggs  
  
and bacon. Michael exited from the shower.  
  
"Oh it's smell nice," and he put a quick kiss on Ben's lips.  
  
"The breakfast will be ready in five minutes baby."  
  
"Great," said Michael. Michael entered in his bedroom. He was happy  
  
that Ben as usual cleaned up everything. He dressed himself and  
  
joined Ben.  
  
They ate the breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door. Ben  
  
opened the door it was Brian.  
  
"Hello Ben."  
  
"Hi Brian."  
  
Brian looked at the table and sat and ate some pancakes.  
  
"Are you ready Mikey?"  
  
"Yes, thank you so much for driving me to my store Brian."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Michael loved closer to Ben before leaving and kissed him. "I love  
  
you," he said.  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
Michael smiled. "Oh I'm sorry Ben, I forgot to do some shopping for  
  
dinner? You can do it? I'm so sorry?" he smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I will do it."  
  
Michael kissed him again.  
  
Michael and Brian left.  
  
Ben came back to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. He had to hurry  
  
because of his class.  
  
Then the phone rang,  
  
"Hi Ben, it's Debbie, is Michael there?"  
  
"No, he just left."  
  
"Oh too bad... I don't have time to go get Vic's medicine..."  
  
"Don't worry Debbie, I have my medicine to get too, I will get it for  
  
Vic too."  
  
"Oh you are an angel..."  
  
"I will go after my class and the shopping."  
  
"Thanks a lot Ben."  
  
Ben was in Debbie's home. He brought Vic's medicine and he talked a  
  
little with him.  
  
Ben watched the clock. "Sorry Vic I need to go... I have to make  
  
dinner before Michael comes back."  
  
Ben arrived and cooked dinner. Michael and Brian came back. They sat  
  
down and Michael invited Brian to stay  
  
They ate together and Brian asked Michael to go to Woody's.  
  
But Ben couldn't go because he had some tests to correct for tomorrow.  
  
Michael smiled at him and took him in arms. He kissed him.  
  
"It's okay, I will stay with you... I'm sorry Brian."  
  
Brian stayed silent.  
  
Michael looked at Ben again with puppy dog eyes... "I will make you  
  
some coffee when you will do your corrections and I will watch  
  
American Idol."  
  
"Mikey, American Idol is tomorrow!" said Brian.  
  
Michael had a sad smile. "Oh too bad... I'm sure I will find a good  
  
program... I hope. but I will stay with you Ben. I don't want you  
  
to be alone even if there's no American Idol. I'm sure it won't be  
  
boring with you'"  
  
Michael smiled at him again.  
  
"But Michael, I will be busy... I mean... maybe you can go with  
  
Brian."  
  
"What? Oh no I can't leave you alone Ben."  
  
"But you will be bored here?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... I love you, you know," he said with his  
  
puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Baby. Promise you won't stay too long."  
  
"Of course, but you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Michael kissed him again with a shy smile.  
  
Brian stood up. "Come on Mikey! Bye Ben see you tomorrow."  
  
Michael left with Brian.  
  
Before his work Ben did the dishes again.  
  
It was 11pm when Michael came back.  
  
"Hello baby, you had fun?"  
  
"Yes, but you weren't there... it wasn't so fun," said Michael.  
  
"I'm done with my work."  
  
"Good."  
  
Michael's phone rang and it was Brian who forgot to tell something to  
  
his best friend.  
  
During the hour when Michael was on the phone with Brian, Ben  
  
prepared a little romantic stuff with candles near the bed and  
  
perfume and some cake too he made two days ago.  
  
Michael smiled at him. "Oh it's wonderful Ben... I'm so sorry, I knew  
  
I had to stay with you tonight..." he smiled with his puppy dogs eyes.  
  
"It's okay baby."  
  
Michael and Ben made loved five times. Michael was ready for a sixth  
  
but Ben was tired and had class tomorrow, plus clean up the  
  
apartment, and he promised to Vic to visit him and he wonder what he  
  
will cook tomorrow too...  
  
Michael smiled at him and caressed his cheeks softly and said, "I  
  
love you Ben."  
  
"I love you too baby," said Ben.  
  
"Oh Ben, did you have the check for the rent... I will pay it  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Yes baby, I put it on the table."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ben was so tired he never heard Michael 's cell rang again... of  
  
course it was Brian  
  
"Hey Michael, did you tell Ben to buy some chicken for tomorrow's  
  
dinner?"  
  
"Oh no, I will say it tomorrow, he will go to the supermarket during  
  
his lunch break."  
  
"Ok see ya tomorrow Mikey."  
  
Then Michael looked at Ben lovingly and caressed his hair softly.  
  
In his dreams Ben thought that if he wants to keep his strength he  
  
needs to take some steroids...  
  
The end Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author. 


End file.
